five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Muramasa
'Introduction' Muramasa is a Zanpakutō spirit with the power to release other Zanpakutō spirits from their owners. He was the orchestrator of the Zanpakutō Rebellion. 'Personality' 'Bleach: Anime' Around Serveral hundred years Muramasa was once the Zanpakutō Spirit partner of Kōga Kuchiki. When Kōga began feeling under-appreciated, Muramasa would regularly comfort him, occasionally to the point of overly praising him. When Kōga was framed as a traitor Murmasa insired his Master to create a new world and seek justice. However Kōga took this the wrong way which led him to kill the ones resonabile and caused his predicament it also caused him to have a mental breakdown now knowing that his life a Soul Reaper for the Gotei 13 was over. 'Five World War: Maiden of the God Slayers' 'Chapter2: The Enemy Within' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' Immense Spiritual Power: 'As the Zanpakutō Spirit of an extremely powerful Shinigami, Muramasa possesses an enormous amount of Reiryoku. He managed to startle and intimidate Ichigo Kurosaki, who was in his Bankai at the time, by simply exerting his Reiatsu. He fought evenly against a Bankai- and occasionally Hollow mask-enhanced Ichigo on three separate occasions. Even while weakened, Muramasa can effortlessly destroy dozens of Gillians. Orihime Inoue notes his Reiatsu is very similar to an Arrancar's. While Muramasa's Reiatsu is initially purple, it later turns red and turns black-red soon afterward, due to the influence of the Hollows within him; however, it later turns blue after Muramasa rids himself of all the Hollows within his body. Muramasa can use his Reiryoku for two unique effects: *'Spiritual Threads: Muramasa can create invisible spiritual threads with hands on their ends, which he can manipulate to bind and immobilize his target. He can also use these threads to strangle his opponent. While invisible to the naked eye, these threads can be seen in reflections, such as those of windows or water. If the reflection is distorted, the threads will disappear. Additionally, the threads will dissipate if Muramasa loses his focus on his target, as demonstrated when they disappeared due to him coughing violently. *'Illusions': Muramasa can distort his target's five senses, preventing them from perceiving things clearly. By looking into the target's soul, Muramasa can use the target's memories against them by creating a powerful illusion to distract and torment the target, such as when he recreated Yasutora Sado's hometown in Mexico in order to lure him into a false sense of security. He can also use this ability to create clones of himself in combat in order to confuse his opponent. However, these illusions can be bypassed if the target's Zanpakutō Spirit has experienced and been freed from Muramasa's mind control powers and can properly detect his Reiatsu. Additionally, they cannot affect a target if they are blocked by another force, such as Orihime's Santen Kesshun. Zanpakutō Spirit Manifestation: Muramasa can enter the inner world of a Shinigami and bend their Zanpakutō Spirit to his will. This is done by removing the energy stability between a Shinigami and their Zanpakutō Spirit, who is left confused and has its negative emotions forcibly released by Muramasa.25 A manifested spirit of a weaker Shinigami is typically a tangible, shadowy figure, but manifests with greater individuality and power from stronger Shinigami. Initially, a Shinigami whose Zanpakutō Spirit has been manifested is left unable to release their Shikai, though they can overcome this by strengthening their resolve. However, as long as their Zanpakutō Spirit is manifested and under the influence of Muramasa's brainwashing, a Shinigami cannot perform Bankai until their Zanpakutō Spirit returns to them. The only way for a manifested Zanpakutō Spirit to be freed from Muramasa's brainwashing and return to its Shinigami is for its owner to defeat it. However, if someone other than the manifested Zanpakutō Spirit's owner defeats them, they will revert to their sword form, which will snap in two afterward, and remain unable to manifest, effectively dying, though Mayuri Kurotsuchieventually discovers a way to restore the Zanpakutō Spirits who were defeated in this way. Yamamoto likens this power to a tapeworm. The only way for a Zanpakutō Spirit to resist this power is to have experienced it before and know Muramasa's voice, allowing them to resist its influence. Additionally, Muramasa can use this power to manifest himself into the real world, which he did in order to rescue Kōga Kuchiki. 'Zanpakutō' The sealed form of Muramasa's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard-sized katana with a purple hilt. Its guard consists of a circle with a pentagon-like shape in the center and three evenly-spaced points protruding from the edges. Muramasa's manifestation of his Zanpakutō is accompanied by a large rune appearing in front of him, followed by a burst of flame-shaped blue Reiatsu emanating from his sword as it appears. 'Trivia' Category:Zanpakutō Spirits Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Spin-Off Category:Coalition Category:Odin Coalition Unit Category:Resurrected Category:Keen Intellect Category:Illusion Manipulation Users Category:Subordination Manipulation Users